conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Places on Katharia
List of places on each continent of Katharia. Each of the places of Katharia is described below. Anumar Silvermist Forests The forest where Argyra Village, the homeplace of Helion was located. It is called Silvermist because of the silvery mists on some of it's tree. Red Patch A forest located infront of Silvermist Forests. Also known as the Red Forests. It is sctually the forest where Argyra Village originally was on. The villagers of Argyra Vilage moved to Silvermist Forests after been attacked by goblins. Kastonian Mountains Mountains that surroun ds Silvermist Forests. Also known to Katharians as the Brown Mountains. Dreydor Lake The second largest lake in Anumar. Located near Queendom of Zirconia. Matheorian Ruins The ruins of Kingdom of Matheoria, once known as the most powerful kingdom. Mount Psillio The highest mountain on Katharia. Large amount of the race Psillio, once known as the Kathur'man, lives around here. Sea of Aru The largest lake on both Anumar and Katharia. Some tribes of Semi-fishes lives here. Kingdom of Ferodo Located at southeast Anumar. Ruled by King Ether. It is mostly populated by humans. Queendom of Zirconia Located on east Anumar. It is ruled by Queen Cathyr, who is a wizard. Most populated by humans and wizards. Kingdom of Marsh Located on northeast Anumar. It is also located near the Sea of Aru. Ruled by King Hindar, who have ruled the kingdom for 50 years. Southern Pier and Northern Pier The only pier on Anumar. Galunar The Silver Crescent The capital of Galunar. Called Silver Crescent because of undestructable silver walls that surround it. The place where the Castle of Galunar was. Urso Pier Currently the busiest pier. It is once destroyed during Chaotic Ages. Crescent Forests A forest that have a warmer climate because it is located on the east of Galunar. Eastern Tower and Western Tower Towers that are build during Chaotic Ages to protect Galunar from incoming danger. Sea of Tur The largest lake on Galunar. It's water can be use to make Healing Magic. Sanggro's Palace Palace where Sanggro and his daughter, Cassiopea, lives. Have a protective barrier around it. Gryfin Mountains Have a warm climate as it is located near Crescent Forests. It surrounds most of the eastern area of Galunar. White Wolf Mountains Known for its highly cold temperature and heavy snowstorms. Divider Forests Snowy forests that divides between Northern part and Southern part of Galunar. Icy Forests Have the same climate as Divider Forests but much more animals lived here. Heliothor Heliothor Center Capital of Heliothor. Large amount of humans and elves lives here. The largest kingdom on Katharia. Greynor Mountains Mountains that surrounds Heliothor Center. Called Greynor for it's grey colour of mountains. Crystal Island An island that have a tropical climate. Only animals and plants of many creatures lived here. Guardian of Grass's homeplace. Southern Forest Have a colder climate because it is located near the Southern Pole of Katharia. Mountain Kingdom A kingdom located on top of a mountain and ruled by an angkelo. Helios Crystal It is believed that the creatures on Katharia can contact with Hynderia here. Kingdom of Treynor An island kingdom that have a tropical climate. Ruled by King Aster. Pier of Heliothor Busiest and the only pier on Heliothor. Northern Forests Forest that surrounds most of northern Heliothor. Have the same climate as Silvermist Forests. Maresintasis Ruins of Empire of Maresintasis This is the place where ruins of Empire of Maresintasis was. Once the empire was the ruler of Maresintasis. Great Mountains Cold mountains that surrounds southern Maresintasis. Located near the ruins. Sea of Nua A freezed lake that the inihabitants was not fishes but Mareian Penguins. Old Kingdom of Quinya The oldest kingdom on Katharia. Established on the year 489, which was in the end of Four Jewels Age. Mareian Desert Although most of Maresintasis have a cold climate, Mareian Desert is the only desert on Katharia. Salvatis Kingdom Largest kingdom in Maresintasis. Located near the sea. Old Pier The pier that is once the busiest pier, but nearly destroyed during Chaotic Ages. Large Forests Located at center of Maresintasis. Once burned during Matheorian Ages. Mists Mountains Mountains that divide between cold Maresintasis and warm Maresintasis. Gallery Divider Forests.jpg|Divider Forests with White Wolf Mountains in front of it. seaoftur.jpg|Sea of Tur. icy forests galunar.jpg|Icy Forests on Galunar. Top.jpg|Top of Mount Psillio. SeaofAru.jpg|Sea of Aru. Silvermist.jpg|Silvermist Forests. WhiteWolfMountains.jpg|White Wolf Mountains on summer. largeforests maresintasis.jpg|Large Forests on Maresintasis. Once burned during Matheorian Ages. mareian desert.jpg|Mareian Desert. The only desert on Katharia. northernforests heliothor.jpg|Northern Forests on Heliothor. =Related Articles= * Katharia Category:Katharia